The invention relates to a safety module for an automation system, comprising a communication interface which is configured for a signal-transmitting connection to a communication system, comprising an output interface which is configured for an electrical, in particular a signal-transmitting connection to consumers which can be attached downstream, and comprising a processing device which is connected to both interfaces and is configured for processing communication signals from the communication interface and for providing processing results as output signals at the output interface. The invention also relates to a method for operating a safety module in an automation system and to an automation system.
A safety module referenced as CPX-FVDA-P which is configured for communication with a superordinated, safety-related control system and for a safety-related influence on consumers which can be attached downstream is distributed by the Applicant. In this respect, it is to be assumed that in line with current safety standards, knowledge by the safety module of the consumers which can be attached downstream is required, information concerning this being input directly into the safety module by a suitable input device, for example.